De fil en aiguille
by Oxytreza
Summary: Vous vous souvenez d'Enfermés? Vous vous souvenez que Domeki avouait ne plus être puceau? Vous voulez savoir pourquoi?


Pairing : A vous de voir

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Uuuf, Eh bien, eh bien…Rien a nous. N'est-ce pas, Lunny ?

Lunny : tout à fait, tout à fait.

Donc, comme vous l'avez compris, co-écrit avec ma chère Lunny.

De fil en aiguille

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés, comme ça, dans la rue.

Ils avaient d'abord été frappés par leur ressemblance physique, juste après s'être frappé littéralement, en se rentrant dedans à un coin de rue. Ca leur avait fait bien mal, du moins Doméki avait eu mal. L'imposante carrure de Rikuo y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Ou peut-être que c'était le béton qui était trop dur ?

De toutes manières, là n'était pas la question. La question, c'était cette lueur si triste au fond de leurs yeux. Peut-être qu'ils avaient su la déceler car chaque matin en se levant, ils voyaient la même dans leurs yeux en se regardant dans la glace.

La lueur qui brille lorsque vous ne pouvez pas avoir l'être aimé.

Rikuo s'était relevé en s'excusant et avait tendu sa main pour aider Shizuka à se relever. Il avait hésité à la prendre, mais finalement il l'avait fait. La main était chaude dans sa paume. Rikuo le releva d'un geste sec. Domeki savait qu'il était grand et le fait que cet adolescent qui devait avoir son âge ait au mois une tête de plus que lui le surpris. C'était presque vexant de le voir baisser les yeux pour lui parler. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde de haut. Mais le regard de l'autre avait quelque chose de spécial.

Quelque chose... D'attirant.

L'archer se mit une baffe mentale.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de reporter son désir sur tous les garçons qui passaient. C'était malsain. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir un stupide médium qu'il allait sauter sur ce pauvre garçon qui l'avait juste bousculé ! N'empêche qu'il aimerait bien... Il était plutôt pas mal...

Rikuo se mordit les lèvres. Ce garçon le fixait d'une manière bien peu orthodoxe... Une manière dont il aurait bien aimé que Kazahaya le regarde ainsi... Mais c'était sûrement son imagination ! Il fallait qu'il aille prendre une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place... Il aurait préféré se faire un Kazahaya, mais manque de chance, rupture de stock...

Les deux brun se passèrent en même temps une main sur les yeux en soupirant. En voyant qu'ils avaient fait le même geste en même temps, ils eurent un petit rire et Rikuo lança, un peu malgré sa raison: "Je t'offre un coup à boire?" A sa grande surprise, le garçon accepta. Mais peut-être que c'était juste pour avoir un verre gratuit... Les jeunes sont radins de nos jours.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant un verre chacun et...

De fil en aiguille, à force de parler de soi...

On en vient à parler de ses problèmes...

Et de fil en aiguille...

Kimihiro et Kazahaya vinrent dans la conversation.

Oui, vous savez les deux boules de nerf qui crient tout le temps et qui pour leur malheur à tous les deux, ne semblaient pas êtres attirés par eux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient...

Alors toujours de fil en aiguilles, et la bière aidant... Ils se retrouvèrent à parler de leur frustration. Oui, vous savez, cette chose qui vous broie le ventre et les reins à chaque fois que vous voyez la personne que vous ne pouvez que désirer... Bien sûr, leurs voix s'élevèrent un peu plus fort. Rikuo finissait de décrire la couleur des cheveux de Kazahaya quand le patron les jeta dehors dans la nuit noire. "Il fait nuit." Remarqua l'archer. "Bravo, quelle perspicacité!" Railla Rikuo. Ils rirent tous les deux.

Et de fil en aiguille...

De fil en aiguille...

Ce fameux fil en aiguille qui vous emmène à faire des choses que vous ne comprenez même pas pourquoi vous les faites ni comment vous en avez fini pour les faire...

Et de fil en aiguille... Rikuo et Shizuka se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser dans une ruelle.

Leurs esprits embrumés par l'alcool ne s'étonnèrent même pas de chuter à terre. Rikuo au-dessus de Doméki. Les langues se caressaient avec violence, avec cette frustration trop longtemps gardée...

Trop longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps gardée pour eux...

Et de fil en aiguille, Les mains de Rikuo ouvrirent la chemise de Shizuka, de fil en aiguille, celles de Domeki débouclèrent la ceinture de Himura. Et les vêtements glissèrent tombant au sol. Ils ne pensaient pas l'un à l'autre, ils pensaient à deux personnes bien distinctes, deux personnes qui gardaient leurs coeurs prisonniers... Et le corps de Shizuka fut pris, là, dans cette ruelle, par Rikuo.

Des cris, des larmes, des grognements et des râles.

Des images se superposaient dans leurs têtes, les caresses qu'ils se donnaient, les coups de butoir, les cris, tout ça pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Peut-être qu'ils le regretteraient... Peut-être pas...

Mais pour l'instant, ils en profitaient. Et quand ils jouirent ce ne furent pas leurs noms qu'ils crièrent...

"Kazahaya!

-Kimihiro!"

Ils tombèrent sur le sol graveleux et regardèrent les étoiles. Ils se séparèrent à l'aube, l'effet de l'alcool se dissipant.

Ce fut ce jour-là que Shizuka Domeki et Rikuo Himura purent enfin assouvir un peu leur désir si ardent...

Ce fut ce jour-là qu'ils perdirent leur virginité, dans une ruelle aprpès avoir trop bu.

Mais ils ne savaient pas qu'un bonheur plus grand les attendait dans quelque mois...

Fin

Bloody Soul : Aaargh ! Don't kill me, miss fan du rikuo/kaza-et-wata/dom-qu'on-ne-sépare-pas ! Oui, j'avoue, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée ! mais moi j'aime bien les cross-over !

Lunny : Mon dieu, je les ai séparés…

Bloody Soul :…Oui, c'est vrai j'ai aussi un peu forcé Lunny…

Watanuki et Kazahaya : MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?

Watanuki : me séparer de MON Shizuka !

Kazahaya : me séparer se MON Rikuo !

/Les deux garçons se tapent dessus/

Domeki , Rikuo, Bloody, Lunny :…

Well, une review ?


End file.
